


Other Dice Games

by LuckyREBD



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyREBD/pseuds/LuckyREBD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DDM doesn't have a monopoly on dice games, but it's probably the faster of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Other Dice Games

“So we all fill out these sheets?” Jounouchi peers down at the multitude of fields to be filled out, and pouts. This would be so much easier if it wasn’t so complicated!

“Mmhmm! You have until tomorrow, so that’s plenty of time, Jou! I’ll even lend you the Player’s Handbook until then.” Yugi offers with a bright smile, handing over the book, then resuming trying to tidy up the mess they had all made while planning that afternoon.

Jou smiles sheepishly and kneels to help, knowing the scolding Yugi’ll get if his mom catches his room in such a mess.

The library seemed as good a place as any to work on it, and at least no one else he knew would catch him messing around with something so… geeky. Card games, yo-yo’s and dice are all clearly more mature pursuits.

Chewing on the end of his pencil, with a furrow or concentration to his brow, Jou scribbles and erases over and over before giving a frustrated sigh and flopping his head and arms on the table.

“Where is your second feat?”

Jou lifts his head slowly, giving a bewildered look up at Kaiba. Normally they didn’t meet up in public, but he sneaks a smile anyways,

“….Second what?”

With an exasperated sigh, Seto pulls out a chair and coaxes Jou through the process of creating his character sheet.

An hour later, Seto stares down at the paper in his hands and wonder how he got dragged into this mess too.


End file.
